The World Is Ours
by RauraWho
Summary: because the world is theirs, they can take their time; because the world is theirs, they can be who they wanna be; because the world is theirs, they can have each other all to themselves; because the world is theirs. / When they first met, he told her that he'd never fall in love; she took that as a challenge. / Raura, Five-Shot. Rated T.


The World Is Ours

_Raura_

**Summary: **because the world is theirs, they can take their time; because the world is theirs, they can be who they wanna be; because the world is theirs, they can have each other all to themselves; because the world is theirs. / When they first met, he told her that he'd never fall in love; she took that as a challenge.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ross Lynch & Laura Marano; because if I did, they would already be happily married.

**A/N: **This is a Five-Shot. Which means it's 5 Chapters filled with fabulous Raura-Glory. The reviewers will all each get a chocolate-chip cookie from me, and a big-virtual-internet-hug. I hope you enjoy, oh, and of course, I hope you get a lot of Raura-Feels.

* * *

_the day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love_

I remember surprisingly vividly the day Ross and I had first met. It was the day we were auditioning for _Austin & Ally_; obviously he was auditioning for _Austin_, and I was auditioning for _Ally. _I had to admit, I was a bit anxious; I was afraid I wouldn't get the part, or worse - that I would embarrass myself severely in front of the producers. I didn't know _why _I was worried, though; I knew all of my lines off by heart; and I had rehearsed at home countless times, by getting Vanessa to put on a 'Man' voice and pretend to play _Austin. _So, really, I didn't really have a reason to be nervous at all.

I had kept on telling myself that over and over and over again as my Dad was driving me to the Studio. I was looking out the window, watching all the other cars go by and people walking along the pavement. For some reason, all of that just made me all the more scared. That's kind of strange for me - I never get scared. The thing is, I've always been a confident and secure person who doesn't really care about what people think of her; So being nervous or anxious or scared doesn't happen to me very often.

Maybe it was because it was an amazing opportunity that I couldn't afford to mess up - A chance to be on a Hit TV Show, a chance to make new friends - scratch that, new _family _- a chance to actually have fans. _Fans. _It sounded weird when I thought of it. _Fans; _people who love you and look up to you and never leave your side, even though you have no idea who they actually are. _Fans_. Gosh, I so _badly_ wanted fans at that stage.

"Good luck, kiddo." My Dad had said to me, giving me a small but serious smile. Nerves churned inside of me, when I suddenly remembered where I was. I had returned his smile and started getting out of the car. Fresh air hit me, making me feel refreshed.  
"Bye, Dad." I said to him before shutting the car door, and waving. I watched Dad's car drive away, before making my way into the large Studio.

I had looked around me, wondering where to go. There were so many people rushing around; muttering things; trying to get to places; talking. Everywhere was so crowded. Despite the chaotic atmosphere, it seemed like an awesome place to be at everyday. I smiled. If I played my cards right and got the part of _Ally_, this is where I was gonna be working for the next few years.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a big red sign that read: **'AUDITIONS HERE'**, and behind it, there were some blue double-doors that had no doubt led to where the auditions were taking place.

Taking one last deep breath, I had walked over to the double-doors, pushed them open slowly, and entered the 'room'. Well, actually, it wasn't at all a 'room'. It was just some sort of large waiting area with snacks and water. On the side of this 'waiting area', was a wide white door that said **'DO NOT ENTER' **on it in the same bold red writing. Underneath the bold words, it said: **'Austin & Ally Auditions In Progress'. **So I had guessed that the actual auditions were taking place in there, and you just had to wait for your name to be called.

I had to admit, I had calmed down a little bit when I saw the absolutely nerve-wracked state of all the other people auditioning; some were even _crying._ Wow, I had thought that day.

I had went and checked myself in, telling them my name, age, and who I was auditioning myself for; _Ally._ I had chosen her since she was actually pretty similar to me apart from the 'Stage-fright' thing, but apart from that, we are pretty much the same. Once I was checked in, all I had to do was wait for them to call me up to audition. I had sighed and walked over to the 'waiting area', looking for somewhere to sit down and go over my lines _again_.

I suddenly spotted something - or _someone _- sitting on one of the couches that were placed near the sides of the room. They - _He -_ was _alone_, obviously, and he was wearing a plain white shirt and black pre-ripped jeans. He had shaggy casually messed-up blond hair.

Ross.

That was the first time I had ever layed eyes on him. We were both young at that time, sorta; 15. And he seemed like an awesome guy when I had first spoken to him. I gotta say, though, he did do a lot of _blushing_. The conversation should have started off with the everyday 'Hi, nice to meet you' and 'My name is (insert name here)', but, me being an idiot at the time, just straight away went for it;

"Hey, I'm Laura. What's up?" I had said to him, giving him one of those big, cheesy open-mouthed smiles. He had looked up at me, at first confused, probably because he had no idea who the heck I was, but then he smiled slightly, and answered me.  
"Hey, uh, I'm Ross." he had said, looking kinda nervous. "N-Nice to meet you." he added, as if he wanted to make things less awkward even though they never were awkward. I had grinned at him like an absolute _maniac_.

"Nice to meet you, too!" I sat down even _closer _to him on the purple sofa. "So, you're auditioning for _Austin_?" I guessed. He nodded and pursed his lips. I smiled. "I'm auditioning for _Ally_." I sighed. He had been looking at me, I could tell; probably because I was freaking him out with all of my talking and grinning and insane-ness (_Of course_ that isn't a word)... Or, _maybe _it was because he wanted to be my friend like I wanted to be his friend.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded.  
"Very." was his one word answer.

I could see why; the number of people in the room was huge - and all of them were auditioning, which meant the chances of us getting the part was... Small. Not _impossible_, of course, there was a small chance.

I didn't know what on earth I was thinking at the time, but I definitely wasn't thinking _at all. _A big, amused smile appeared on my face. "Hey, Ross; Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now." I had burst out laughing at my own ridiculous but amazingly funny pun. I looked over at Ross, who was smiling but giving me a weird look that read 'Uh, how is that funny?'. I continued laughing nonetheless. It had just been too funny for me. It still is. In fact, it had been so funny for me, that I had actually just came out with another one of those puns. "A small boy swallowed some coins and was taken to a hospital. When his grandmother telephoned to ask how he was a nurse said 'No change yet'." My laughter had started up again, probably annoying Ross a lot.

But no, he didn't look the _least _bit annoyed; in fact, he actually _laughed along _with me. I knew that he didn't think it was funny, but I thought it was sweet that he cared enough to try to please me. I felt less anxious about auditioning whilst I was around him.

He suddenly spoke. "Puns aren't all right, but they're alright." It took me 3 seconds to finally get it, and when I did, I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter again. Ross had laughed with me again, making me feel fuzzy inside for some reason.

We were the only 2 people out of everyone else that were actually smiling and laughing together. All the others were nervously going through their lines in their heads or wiping sweat off of their foreheads and drenching themselves in water.

"Ross Lynch and Laura Marano." As soon as I heard our names being called, the nerves returned. They were telling us that it was our turn to audition. _Together._

Ross and I looked at each other confused. "Ross Lynch and Laura Marano?" the same voice called us again, and we had both stood up, and walked into the 'auditions room', as I liked to call it. Why were we auditioning together? I didn't know. But neither of us bothered to ask the producers or directors that.

Our audition, I wanted to think, went well. We really got into our roles and experimented our characters. It was as if we weren't Ross and Laura any more; we were _Austin & Ally; _two teenagers making music together. I liked that. Ross was an amazing actor, I had to say. And I hoped that I was a good enough actress, too, because I really, really wanted this.

When we had finished with our auditions, they smiled at us, and sent us back to the small - _huge - _'waiting area'. We both sat down on 2 red chairs, since someone else was on the sofa, and we talked. About what we thought of each others acting skills, mostly. He told me that I was an amazing actress, but I just shook my head and told him he was better. It went on like that for a good few minutes, just us talking and complimenting and joking around with puns and jokes until I was red-faced with laughter. It seemed that in a matter of only an hour or maybe less, we had already clicked and become friends. I liked that. I really, really liked that.

That day, I had dared to do something that the real Laura Marano would _never ever_ have the guts to do.

"Can I have your number?"

He looked at me, slightly surprised, and for a second I had been afraid that I might have ruined my chance, but he just smiled softly. "Yea, sure." he had answered, taking out his iPhone. I smiled and took out my own Flip-Phone, and _flipping _it open.

"A flip-phone? Really, Laura?" he gave a 'what the heck?' look, whilst I just shrugged.  
"What? Flip-Phones are _awesome! _They're _un_-_destructible, _too." I had defended. He just rolled his eyes and started telling me his phone number, whilst I punched it in with my index finger instead of my thumbs. Then I told him my own number, and watched him type it in quickly with his single thumb.

Once we had exchanged numbers, we both smiled at each other, and said goodbye. I remember him saying that he really enjoyed being with me that day, and I had blushed and said that I did, too. Then it was a quick 'bye' and 'I'll see you again sometime', and he left, walking in the opposite direction that I was walking in. I smiled after him, loving the fact that I had already made a new _friend._

Dad had drove me home that day, and I was smiling wide the whole ride. When we got home, I ran straight up to my bedroom, and took out my oh-so-precious Flip-Phone. I had decided to text Ross. Maybe to wish him luck on getting the part as _Austin._ But before I could even start typing the message, my phone _dinged!, _signalling that I had a new, unread message. It was from _Ross._

_I'll never fall in love._


End file.
